1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate generally to display devices. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to display devices having higher aperture ratio and lower power consumption.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a liquid crystal display device includes an LCD panel and a driving device which drives the LCD panel. The LCD panel includes a plurality of data lines and a plurality of gate lines crossing the data lines. The LCD panel further includes pixels connected to the data lines and the gate lines. The driving part includes a gate driving circuit which outputs a gate signal to the gate lines, and a data driving circuit which outputs a data signal to the data lines.
Recently, efforts to reduce the number of data driving circuits have been made in an effort to realize low cost and high driving efficiency. Some of these efforts are directed toward a structure in which two pixels adjacent to each other share one data line, which is called as a panel structure. Both a column inversion method and a dot inversion method may be applied to this structure.
The column inversion method has low power consumption. However, the column inversion method also has a low aperture ratio. The dot inversion method has a low aperture ratio. However, the dot inversion method has high power consumption.